El Pavoreal y El Dragón
by ShiroKujaku
Summary: La vida en la academia Shino es como cualquier otra, hay reencuentros, peleas, romances, primeros besos y sentimientos encontrados, y con el tiempo, excusas estúpidas para no confesar un amor único.
1. Capítulo uno

**El Pavoreal y El Dragón.**

**La vida en la academia Shino es como cualquier otra, hay reencuentros, peleas, romances, primeros besos y sentimientos encontrados, y con el tiempo, excusas estúpidas para no confesar un amor único.**

_Capítulo uno._

Entrar a la preparatoria es algo difícil, pues comienzas una nueva etapa, tienes nuevos compañeros, nuevos amigos, nuevos amores, nuevos profesores, nuevos problemas. A nadie le faltan los problemas. No importa si tus calificaciones son excelentes, si eres amigo de todos y no peleas con nadie, o si eres el consentido de los profesores, siempre habrá alguien o algo que te cause problemas, ya sea una persona, o peor, un sentimiento.

Sobre todo el amor.

Ese era uno de los problemas más grandes, y los miedos de muchos. Miedo de enamorarse y terminar ilusionado, miedo de ser rechazado, o de que la persona que más quieres te deje porque le aburriste. Normalmente pensarían que es una tontería tener miedo a quedar enamorado, sin embargo no lo es. Porque es por tu propio bien, mejor ahorrarse ese tipo de problemas.

Yumichika suspira al pensar en esto, puede ser absurdo pero no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Es el primer día y falta aún media hora para que el primer profesor llegue… si es que llega a presentarse, después de todo ¿quién querría venir el primer día de clases?. Voltea a ver a su alrededor, se encuentran Renji y Rukia conversando alegremente sobre sus vacaciones, Shinji está molestando a Hiyori y Rangiku habla con Hinamori y Hisagi sobre cómo serían los profesores.

No conoce a nadie más, solamente a los pocos que estuvieron con él en la secundaria y en la primaria, o formaron parte de su vida fuera de esta. Observa a Ulquiorra pensativo, mirando hacia la ventana, Gin está sonriendo como siempre, recargado en la pared de hasta atrás y observando detenidamente a los demás, al igual que él. Sonríe al ver que no es el único haciendo eso.

Vuelve a suspirar.

-¿Te pasa algo, Yumichika?- Escucha la voz de su pequeña amiga Rukia, sonríe y la mira.

-No es nada. Sólo me preguntaba cómo serán las clases ahora, y los nuevos compañeros.

-Seguro haremos muchos amigos ¿Te imaginas las fiestas que haríamos junto con ellos? ¡Sería bastante divertido!- Por alguna razón, Rukia le contagia la alegría y se olvida de las cosas que está pensando. Prefiere conversar con sus amigos sobre tonterías. Rangiku se une a ellos comentando que está segura, Shinji ama a Hiyori y por eso la molesta. Yumichika concuerda.

Con la visión periférica observa a un chico de cabellos naranjas caminar hacia uno de anteojos, y se pregunta cómo diablos hace para tener el cabello tan lindo. Frente a la fila de al lado, está Byakuya, el hermanastro de Rukia. Nunca ha hablado con él, pero lo ha visto las pocas veces que ha ido a la casa Kuchiki, le sorprende que Byakuya esté en esta preparatoria. Hay una chica de cabello negro brillante, muy hermosa y bastante seria.

"_Ella sería la versión femenina de Ulquiorra, definitivamente"_ piensa y voltea a ver a otros lados.

Hay un chico de cabellera blanca, y demasiado bajito para su edad… si es que tiene edad de estar en este salón de clases, sus ojos están cerrados como si ignorara todo a su alrededor. Definitivamente hay caras nuevas y algunas conocidas. Algunos atractivos, otros no mucho. Solo espera no enamorarse de alguno de ellos, no quiere terminar herido.

-Bienvenidos, alumnos de la academia Shino- La voz en las bocinas del techo hace a todos quedarse callados- Antes de que comiencen las clases, quisiera invitarlos cordialmente a que pasen hacia el salón principal, donde les daremos la bienvenida como se merecen, donde conocerán a sus profesores y en qué consiste cada clase. Buenos días.-

-¿Creen que deberíamos de ir ahora?- Pregunta Rangiku. Renji asiente.

-Será mejor ahora, podremos tomar lugares antes que los demás salones de clases- Todos concuerdan con el pelirrojo y salen de ahí.

Los pasillos son largos, la escuela es grande y tiene varios patios y salones. Sonríe al ver que los jardines están muy bien cuidados, hay casilleros para cada estudiante y diversos clubes para unirse e ir en los tiempos libres. Hay biblioteca, sala de música, escenario, y salas de entrenamientos. Mejor escuela no podría haber.

Han pasado 3 horas y ya casi es el almuerzo. Los profesores le han encantado, pues se ve que saben bastante, sobre todo el profesor Ukitake de literatura, Zaraki de historia y su ayudante Yachiru, que se la pasan hablando sobre guerras y peleas legendarias, y Kyoraku de filosofía. Por el momento tienen la clase libre, la maestra de ética sigue enferma y no se ha presentado, en su lugar, la sub-directora Yoruichi les ha dado a algunos los horarios. Vuelve a ver a la chica seria de cabellos negros, _"Tal vez no tiene a nadie con quién hablar"_, así que aprovecha para pedirle los horarios de clases, pues la chica se ve bastante responsable.

-Hola- dice con su voz suave, para no asustar a la joven- Disculpa, ¿tienes el horario de las clases?- La chica lo mira sorprendida, es como si nunca nadie le hubiera hablado.

-Uh, sí claro-solo dice y comienza a buscar en su mochila. Yumichika se sienta en el asiento que está frente a ella, pues está vacío, y espera a que la chica saque la hoja.

-Aquí tienes- Yumichika vuelve su mirada a ella, pues estaba distraído observando a los otros compañeros

-Muchas gracias- dice con una sonrisa- Uh, soy Yumichika Ayasegawa, mucho gusto-La chica corresponde con una sonrisa y le contesta.

-Soy Nemu Kurotsuchi, el gusto es mío- A decir verdad, la chica tiene un cabello bastante bonito y brillante, decide que algún día le pedirá consejos para conservarlo así.

-Iré a copiar esto y ahora te regreso la hoja-

-No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo- Yumichika se aleja y vuelve a sentarse en su lugar, que está hasta el fondo y es el último de la quinta fila. Siempre le ha gustado sentarse hasta atrás, se escucha menos ruido, es más cómodo y el profesor no ve si estás conversando con tu compañero. Comienza a escribir las horas y los días que toca cada materia. Escribe con cuidado pero no lentamente, pues quiere que su escritura sea lo más bonita posible, él no soporta las cosas feas. Cosas tan feas como el amor.

-Hey, Yumichika- La voz de Shinji no evita que siga escribiendo, tan solo musita un "¿Uuhm?" permitiendo al rubio continuar- ¿Qué dices si saliendo de clases vamos a comer algo? Igual no llegaríamos tarde a casa- Yumichika termina de escribir y lo mira con una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí- Shinji le sonríe y le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza para luego irse a molestar a Hiyori una vez más. Acomoda sus cosas y se levanta, pero choca con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho- Dice Yumichika, su cara en el pecho de la otra persona. Inmediatamente se da cuenta de que es un hombre, es más alto que él y tienen músculos marcados y grandes.

-Yo lo siento no vi por dónde caminaba- El chico tiene una voz muy masculina. Yumichika se estremece un poco. Ambos se voltean a ver. Puede notar que tiene ojos rasgados, pupilas pequeñas y oscuras. Sobre todo que es calvo.

-N-no te preocupes, fue mi culpa, estaba distraído- sonríe de manera nerviosa y se aparta avergonzado. Camina hacia el lugar de Nemu con la mirada en el suelo y trata de pensar en otra cosa.

-Yumichika- Es la tercera vez que Rukia le llama, pero él sigue perdido en sus prensamientos-¡Ayasegawa!- grita finalmente, y es cuando reacciona. Están en la terraza de la escuela, se puede observar lo bonito del atardecer y parte de la cuidad.

-L-lo siento Rukia, estaba pensando en otra cosa-

-Se nota- dice Hiyori mientras toma jugo de manzana-¿Y ahora qué tanto te sucede? Estás bastante raro desde hace rato-

-No es nada, solo que…bueno, choqué con alguien y me vi muy estúpido-

-¿Es por eso?- Dice Rangiku y se ríe levemente- Vamos Yumichika, a todos nos pasa alguna vez, no te preocupes, además alguien tan bonito como tú no puede verse estúpido- Bonito. Esa palabra lo reconforta, así que sonríe y vuelve a platicar con sus amigos.

-Tienes razón, lamento estar así. Por cierto, Shinji- el rubio lo voltea a ver- ¿Crees que pueda invitar a algunas personas a donde vamos a ir después de la escuela?-

-Claro que sí, mientras más personas, más descuento- Yumichika sonríe dulcemente. Invitará a Nemu y a Ulquiorra, pues no quiere que estén solos, él conoce perfectamente la soledad. Pronto se da cuenta de que Renji no está, tampoco Hisagi y Rukia se está yendo con un grupito de cuatro de los mismos compañeros del salón. Un chico alto de cabello naranja, uno de piel morena que supone que por su cabello no ve nada, uno de lentes y una chica de cabello naranja opaco, su cabello es largo y es bastante bonita. Rukia está conversando con ella solamente, mientras los otros tres chicos observan. Después parece que la peli-naranja la presenta con los demás.

Ahora se pregunta en dónde estará Renji, seguro se llevó a Hisagi con él. A Momo tampoco la ve ahí, pero no se preocupa, la chica es muy ruda, fuerte y valiente, sabe cuidarse sola y a dónde ir por si se pierde en las instalaciones. De pronto su mente regresa a donde estuvo todo este tiempo.

¿Quién era ese muchacho calvo?

-Gracias por invitarme- Dice Ulquiorra a Yumichika. Ambos están esperando a Nemu fuera del laboratorio, pues está convenciendo a su padre para que la deje salir. El hombre resultó ser el profesor de química, Mayuri, es un tipo sobre-protector y dicen que está algo loco, Yumichika se estremece al pensar las cosas que les podría dejar como tarea.

-No es nada, además, te hace falta salir, no salimos juntos desde la secundaria- Yumichika le sonríe y Ulquiorra corresponde, como rara vez lo hace.

-Bueno, sabes que no me agrada mucho socializar, tú eres el único al que realmente le hablo, me refiero a que digo más de 20 palabras en una oración-Ambos ríen levemente.

-¿Debería considerarme afortunado?-

-Claro que sí, eres amigo del chico más sexy del salón- Yumichika ríe con fuerza, pues le agrada bastante que Ulquiorra hable con él con tanta confianza. Ambos ven salir a Nemu y ella les sonríe, dando señal de que tiene permiso de ir.

-¿Creen que les caiga bien a sus demás amigos?- Ulquiorra es quien le roba las palabras a Yumichika.

-Eres muy linda, ¿a quién no le caen bien las chicas lindas?- Nemu sonríe levemente y musita un dulce "Gracias, Ulquiorra-kun". El chico de cabello violáceo sonríe, ya que al parecer Nemu y Ulquiorra se llevan muy bien, ahora dos personas tan calladas eran amigos. Le alegraba haber sido él quien los presentara y que los tres fueran amigos, ese sentimiento le gustaba, sobre todo la calidez en su pecho.

-Concuerdo con Ulqui- Los tres caminan por el pasillo hasta la salida, donde se supone que verá a Renji y a los demás. Por lo que le dijo Rukia, ha invitado a la chica de grandes pechos y a sus amigos también. Matsumoto invitó al chico peli-blanco, por lo que le comentaron aceptó por Momo, dicen que cuando era pequeño, ella jugaba con él. Renji no mencionó nada.

Los tres salieron y Rukia sonrió.

-¡Kurotsuchi-san! ¿Lograste tener el permiso?-

-Sí, mi padre me ha dejado salir esta vez. Dice que depende el con quién me junte y me dejará salir de nuevo- Rangiku sonríe y la abraza, sus pechos chocando en la espalda de la chica, provocando que se sonroje.

-No te preocupes Nemu-chan ¡Nosotros haremos que te deje salir de vez en cuándo! Todo amigo de Yumichika es nuestro amigo- Pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Ulquiorra y lo acerca- ¿Verdad, Ulquiorra?

El chico de ojos verdes sigue serio como siempre- Supongo- dice con simpleza.

-¿Y Renji?- pregunta Yumichika a su pequeña amiga.

-No lo sé, Hisagi y él dijeron que iban a reunirse con otros chicos que conocieron y los traerían para acá- Rukia hace una expresión extraña, como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo-¡Oh! Soy tan descortés, ellos son Orihime Inoue, Uryuu Ishida, Sado Yasutora e Ichigo Kurosaki- Todos se presentan. Yumichika puede ver que Kurosaki es bastante apuesto, alto, delgado y algo enojón. Rápidamente nota la forma en la que ve a Rukia y sonríe, sinceramente espera que Byakuya –el cual está callado y observando algo en su celular- no lo note, si no el chico que acaban de conocer sería polvo en un instante.

La chica linda de pechos grandes se nota muy animada y se presenta a todos con una sonrisa que puede contagiar hasta al más triste, al parecer se hizo amiga de Rukia muy rápido, pues ya le ha prometido salir de compras con ella alguna vez.

Siente unos brazos rodearlo y automáticamente su mente se dirige a una persona.

-Imbécil, estuve buscándote, ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Lo siento, tuve que ir a buscar a los demás- Renji lo voltea, para que pueda apreciar a los otros. Hay un tipo rubio, y su aura no es muy alegre que digamos, está Hisagi junto a él, luego un tipo de gafas oscuras, luego está _él._ El tipo calvo con el que tropezó. Realmente quiere pedirle una disculpa, pues eso se vio bastante estúpido de su parte, y no quería que los demás pensaran que era un torpe.

-Oh- musita Yumichika y voltea a ver a Renji cuando siente que el calvo lo mira-Bueno, te perdono.

-¿Gracias?-Renji le sonríe de forma tonta y el chico simplemente rueda los ojos y niega con la cabeza, divertido.

-Heeey- La voz de Hiyori hace que todos pongan atención- Si seguimos de amistosos, nos cerrarán las tiendas, y yo tengo hambre-Todos le dan la razón. Caminan derecho, pues Shinji dice que conoce un restaurante cerca de ahí.

Yumichika va callado, caminando junto a Byakuya y Ulquiorra, Nemu ha comenzado a platicar con Rukia y Orihime sobre animales. Renji va junto con los demás, hablando animadamente con el calvo. Sigue preguntándose quién es, de dónde viene, cómo lo conoció Renji, y sobre todo su nombre, pues aún siente vergüenza por lo que pasó hace algunas horas. A lo lejos puede ver una pareja, un chico y una chica peleando.

"_Es por eso que yo no me enamoro"_ piensa y desvía la mirada con frialdad y tristeza.

-Es absurdo ¿no?, yo opino lo mismo que tú- Escucha la voz del Kuchiki mayor y voltea a verlo, Byakuya sigue mirando hacia el frente- Te enamoras, te ilusionan, te usan y adiós, nunca he comprendido eso-

Yumichika analiza las palabras y le alegra saber que no es el único que piensa así.

-Sí. Es por eso que no quiero enamorarme de nadie, no quiero salir lastimado y caer en depresión por celos o cosas así-

-Eres muy listo Ayasegawa- Yumichika sonríe como siempre, con orgullo. Le gustaba mucho hablar con Byakuya, aunque en toda su vida sólo habían hablado de cosas como la educación, la política o cuidado del cabello, además, a ambos les gustaban las flores.

-¿No crees llegar a enamorarte nunca, Yumichika?-Pregunta el chico de ojos verdes.

-Tal vez sí, quién sabe. No estoy listo como para tener una relación-

-Enamorarse no implica tener alguna relación-

-No, pero sí te hace querer estar en una, perder tu tiempo en celos y distracciones, y sobre todo, querer a una persona que tal vez no puedas tener- Dice con una sonrisa y mira hacia el frente decidido- Me conformo con ver a mis amigos felices.

Ulquiorra no dice nada más, simplemente aparta la vista y siente pena por el chico de ojos violeta.

Al final, deciden ir a un café en el centro de la cuidad. Es grande, cómodo y la decoración es fantástica. El ambiente es perfecto, Rangiku animada como siempre, Gin contando historias sobre su infancia con ella, Ichigo molestando a Rukia y Orihime riéndose de ellos. Nemu se ve muy animada hablando con Sado y Uryuu. El único problema era la incomodidad entre él y el tipo calvo. De vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban o Renji hacía que se acercaran. No era que le molestara, pero… era extraño hasta cierto punto. Yumichika siempre ha sido perfeccionista, se fija en muchos detalles, y hasta ahora, ha contado las veces que se han mirado.

Han sido 12.

Por el momento se distrae hablando con Hiyori sobre diversos sabores de pasteles, tema en el cual el chico de baja estatura, Toushiro Hitsugaya, también opina. Al parecer él y Hiyori no se llevan muy bien, la rubia le ha dicho "Mini-bar pervertido con patas". Momo se ríe junto a Hisagi y su nuevo amigo rubio, Izuru Kira, el cual parece ser muy serio. Yumichika ha notado otra cosa: Hisagi se pasa mucho tiempo viéndolo.

En todo el tiempo que lleva conociéndolo no le ha hablado mucho, solo pocas veces que les ha tocado estar juntos en un equipo de trabajo o que hayan salido con los demás, como ahora. Pero hasta este momento se da cuenta de la manera en que lo mira y le sonríe. Shuuhei es bastante guapo, respetuoso y de temperamento algo fuerte, además de muy idiota "tocando" la guitarra. Definitivamente descarta la idea, y todos saben el por qué.

-Uh, Ichigo- Dice, evadiendo todo lo que ha pasado con los otros dos chicos. El chico de cabello naranja voltea a verlo-¿tienes hermanos?

-Tengo dos hermanas- Ichigo le responde con una sonrisa, el chico parece ser amable y cariñoso si se lo propone, y aunque es algo arrogante, le cae bien a la gente. Además de que su cabello es muy hermoso.

-¿Qué se siente tener hermanos?- pregunta, dando un sorbo a su café. Ichigo le sonríe y su rostro se ilumina.

-Es una maravilla-responde-Mis hermanas, Karin y Yuzu, son lo mejor que me ha podido pasar-

-Aww- exclama Rangiku-Es lo más lindo que he escuchado de parte de un hermano mayor, normalmente los hermanos mayores no opinan eso de sus hermanitas o hermanitos- Yumichika concuerda, y ruega a todos los cielos que no lo compare con Byakuya, su amigo pelinegro no soporta ser comparado con cualquier chico, menos si es uno que se nota que quiere a su hermanastra. El mundo podría explotar y él es demasiado bello como para morir a los 15 años.

-Para eso los hermanos mayores nacen primero, para proteger a los pequeños que vienen después de él- Todos piensan que Ichigo es muy tierno, sobre todo Rukia. Se nota en su mirada un brillo especial, como si estuviera viendo un peluche de Chappy enorme.

El tiempo pasa y apenas son las 6:35 de la tarde, Rukia y Byakuya se van del lugar, ya que su abuelo Ginrei les ha llamado para la cena y no los quiere tarde en la mansión, además, deben hacer tareas. Momo, Kira, Hisagi y Hitsugaya también se van.

-Renji- Yumichika lo llama, y el peli-rojo voltea a verlo –Tenemos que irnos, es tarde y no quiero llegar a descubrir que Zabimaru se comió a Kujaku- Renji le da la razón.

-Cierto- se levanta de su lugar y se despide de los chicos a los que invitó, el tipo de lentes oscuros y el calvo. Los demás se quedan un rato ahí. Después de pagar la cuenta y salir, le ofrecen a Hiyori acompañarla hasta su casa. La rubia vive en una tienda cerca del edificio donde él vive junto a Renji y Shinji, una tienda donde venden todo tipo de cosas, el dueño, Kisuke Urahara, es un viejo amigo de ellos bastante simpático y muy joven, a lo mucho tiene unos 26 años. Después de pasar un rato con él, acompañan a Nemu a su casa, se despide de ellos y les agradece a Ulquiorra y a él la amabilidad y la oportunidad de pasar un rato con ellos. Les promete volver a salir.

Los cuatro llegan al edificio de departamentos, Ulquiorra y Shinji se van cada uno a su departamento, y Renji, junto con él, al suyo. Los cuatro viven en el mismo piso.

Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que ven es a Kujaku dormido encima de la televisión como buen gato, y Zabimaru, la serpiente de Renji, deslizándose por la sala.

-¿Tenemos tarea?- Pregunta Renji, dejando su mochila en el suelo y quitándose los zapatos.

-Solamente de Literatura- responde Yumichika caminando hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Cuando regresa con un plato lleno de papas fritas, se sienta junto con Renji en uno de los sillones que tienen en la pequeña sala.

-Sabes…-Dice Renji mirando hacia el techo mientras come-Creo que ya superé eso…-

Yumichika sabe perfectamente a lo que se refiere.

-¿A Rukia?- Renji asiente-¿Por qué? Creí que no te darías por vencido-

-Creo que me gusta alguien más- Renji voltea a ver a Yumichika con una sonrisa. El chico de cabello violáceo se sonroja y lo mira con emoción.

-¡Renji, no me digas que…!- Renji ríe entre dientes –Tú tienes un serio problema con los Kuchiki-

-Es imposible de todos modos, dudo que Byakuya se fije en mí, es igual de depresivo que tú- el pelirrojo recibe un golpe en la cabeza. Yumichika simplemente hace un puchero.-Es la verdad, no puedes negarlo- Yumichika desvía la mirada, dándole la razón a su mejor amigo.

-Solo no te des por vencido Abarai -dice con una dulce sonrisa, la cual corresponde el muchacho. Luego de un rato suspira y deja caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

-¡El amor es tan difícil!- Exclama y cierra sus ojos, como si todo desapareciera a su alrededor. Y como siempre, deja que su amigo narcisista peine su cabello largo y brillante.

-Es por eso que yo no me enamoro- dice Yumichika, con una triste sonrisa.


	2. Capítulo dos

_Capítulo 2_

-Renji…- Yumichika susurra y él abre los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta, mirando alrededor. Parece que aún es de noche.

-Es hora de levantarse, si no llegaremos tarde- Mira el reloj de su mesa de noche, son las 6:12 de la mañana apenas y comienza a arrepentirse de no haber tomado el turno vespertino. Mira a Yumichika, sigue en sus shorts y una playera vieja que usa como pijama. Le sonríe.

-¿No podías dejarme dormir un poco más? Faltan 2 horas para la entrada, y llegamos en 15 minutos si caminamos-

-Sí, lo sé. Pero en lo que te tardas en desayunar…además, tú y Hirako caminan muy lento- Renji suspira con pesadez y Yumichika amenaza con prender la luz de la habitación.

-¡No, espera! Ya me levanto, solo no prendas la luz, quema en mis bellos ojos- Yumichika musita un "Ja".

-Iré a levantar a los otros dos y les diré que vengan a desayunar con nosotros- El chico de cabello corto se va de la habitación, dando tiempo a Renji de levantarse y acostumbrarse al despertar.

Abre la puerta de la casa y sale en pijama, cosa extraña, ya que él considera feo y de mal gusto salir así. Realmente no le toma importancia, pues tiene algo de sueño aún, además, están en un edificio y duda mucho que los demás vecinos estén despiertos a estar horas, así que nadie más que sus amigos pueden verlo. Toca en la puerta de Shinji, la 105, y espera a que le contesten, Shinji abre la puerta y su cabello es un desastre, pero de todas maneras se ve bien. _"Las ventajas de ser atractivo" _piensa el de mirada violeta.

Ulquiorra vive en el departamento de al lado, el 104, no se molesta en tocas ya que sabe que Ulquiorra se levanta temprano, así que solamente le grita –no muy fuerte- que venga a desayunar a su departamento.

Él y Renji viven en el 111, es mediano y perfecto para dos personas, y aunque no es tan grande como querían, es muy acogedor. A menudo Rukia y Byakuya se quedaban a dormir con ellos, veían películas y contaban historias de terror hasta que el cansancio les ganaba, Rangiku algunas veces iba, pero siempre terminaba ebria y obligaba a los chicos a hacer cosas pervertidas. Definitivamente no descartarían la idea de llevarla a un psicólogo.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos y Ulquiorra y Hirako ya están ahí. Yumichika está preparando el desayuno junto al peli negro, mientras los otros dos están conversando.

Están hablando de lo bien que se la pasaron el día anterior, de cómo Rukia no se despegaba de la peli-naranja, de los pensamientos del chico con nombre de fruta y los caprichos de Hiyori. En resumen, es una conversación común, hasta que sale una pregunta que llama su atención por completo.

-¿Y tus amigos, cómo dijiste qué los conociste?- Pregunta Shinji mientras se acomoda en la silla del comedor mediano que tenían en el departamento. Renji coloca sus manos detrás de su nuca y sonríe.

-¿Tetsuzaemon y Madarame? Los conocí en los baños, los dos le hablan a Kira y a Hisagi- Dice Renji sonriendo –De verdad que son geniales, Madarame-san tiene una fuerza sorprendente-

Yumichika se pregunta cuál de los dos será el chico calvo, así que se propone poner atención a la primera clase, esperar a que lo nombren en la lista de asistencia y averiguar cómo se llama.

Ulquiorra le ayuda a servir los platos. Ha hecho huevos revueltos y el café que siempre le toca hacer, pues todos sus amigos creen que es delicioso y tiene las proporciones de leche, agua, café y azúcar perfectos.

-¡Te quedó delicioso, Yumichi!- exclama Renji con felicidad.

-Gracias, lo sé- responde dando un sorbo a su café y sonriendo con ironía. Piensa en el chico, sus ojos rasgados y su cara de sorpresa al chocar con él, si fuera posible (y lo es), le pediría a Renji presentárselo, pero mal interpretarían las cosas. Sobre todo él y Rangiku, pues la chica es una romántica –y pervertida- de lo peor. Cualquier mirada o comentario y ya cree que uno quiere boda. Es por eso que se guardará sus comentarios, y él mismo va a acercarse al tipo. Además, no tendrían por qué malinterpretarlo, el tipo no es muy atractivo y a él solo le gustan las cosas hermosas, y la razón principal: Él no se enamora, y nunca lo hará, porque nadie vale la pena, nadie va a tratarlo bien, solo lo ilusionarán y lo dejarán, como en toda relación amorosa.

Solo una pérdida de tiempo.

Mira el reloj de su celular, son las 7:45 y ya van en camino a la academia. Mientras caminan van callados, cada uno en su mundo, Renji seguramente va pensando en el problema con el Kuchiki mayor, pues aún sigue confundido, Shinji va mandando mensajes a Hiyori y Ulquiorra va simplemente observando cosas a su alrededor.

Ya mismo se va arrepintiendo de preguntarle él mismo su nombre al tipo, seguramente se verá como un acosador o como si le interesara, cosa que no es y no será, pero igual todos lo mirarían muy raro. Lo mejor será preguntarle a Renji.

Están cerca de la escuela, y cada vez más divisa más chicos, Rangiku está entre ellos junto a Toshirou y desde su lugar los saluda. Su celular comienza a vibrar, así que lo saca del bolsillo de su pantalón y mira la pantalla, es un mensaje de Nemu. "_Si el profesor pregunta por mí, por favor dile que estoy con mi padre arreglando algunos asuntos personales. ¡Te veo en un rato!"_ muestra la pantalla. Cierra el teléfono y trata de mirar al frente, pero choca con alguien.

-Lo siento- dicen al mismo tiempo. Luego voltea a ver a la persona con la que se estrelló, y se encuentra con los ojos que le han hecho pensar quién es esa persona. Es _él. _Ambos se miran por escasos segundos, Yumichika es el que desvía la mirada con vergüenza.

-Lo siento, d-de nuevo no sabía por dónde iba y—

-Yo lo siento, tampoco me fijaba-el calvo hace lo mismo y ambos lo dejan pasar, como la última vez. Cada vez más a Yumichika se lo come la curiosidad de saber su nombre.

-Entonces, hoy veremos el polémico tema del "Amor"- Yumichika hace una mueca de disgusto ante las palabras del profesor Kyoraku. El tipo –muy atractivo por cierto- maestro de filosofía, considera que el "amor" era un tema del que debían hablar, porque así sabrían si existía el verdadero amor, lo que conlleva y lo que significa realmente.

-¿Ustedes qué creen que sea el amor?- Una chica de cabello rubio y muy corto levanta la mano. El profesor le da la palabra.

-Yo creo que el amor es un sentimiento muy fuerte, y no muchos lo sienten, pero se trata sobre todo de querer a esa persona y darle tiempo, sobre todo confiar en ella-

-Muy bien Kotetsu, ¿Tú que piensas que es el amor, Kurosaki?-

-Es un sentimiento que debe ser continuo, ¿de qué sirve el amor si no vas a querer a esa persona todos los días que estés con ella?- Todos en el salón dicen "aaww", incluso el profesor. Yumichika sonríe, pues está seguro que piensa en Rukia.

-Muy bien, como dijeron sus compañeros, el amor es un sentimiento constante, puede empezar por un simple afecto hacia la persona, un simple cariño, y puede terminar en interesarse sentimentalmente en la persona. Ahora, para ustedes ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Cuál es su filosofía sobre el amor?- En el salón se escuchan murmullos, y nadie quiere contestar.

-¿Qué es el amor para ti, Kurotsuchi? ¿Cómo lo vives?-

-El amor es pasar tiempo con la persona que quiero, respetarla y serle fiel, es algo muy lindo que se debe vivir con esa persona al máximo, aunque sea el más mínimo detalle- Kyoraku sonríe.

-¿Y para ti, Ayasegawa? ¿Qué es el amor?- _Aquí vamos de nuevo_, piensa. Mira a Shunsui con inseguridad.

-¿Quiere la verdad de lo que pienso?-

-Absolutamente- Ahora todas las miradas se dirigen a él, incluso la del chico con cabeza calva.

-Yo pienso que el amor es una pérdida de tiempo- dice, tratando de mostrar orgullo –Las personas siempre serán egoístas y te van a traicionar de alguna u otra manera. En el amor sucede que te dicen que te quieren, te ilusionan, te usan y solo fuiste su objeto, también debes pensar en tu bien propio y no en el de los demás.-

Toda la clase está callada.

-Muy bien Ayasegawa, me gusta mucho tu forma de pensar- Dice Kyoraku-Tu filosofía sobre el amor es muy buena- Yumichika le sonríe y musita un leve "gracias".

Normalmente la gente cree que es extraño por pensar así, que no tiene sentimientos ni una vida, pero él así lo prefiere. Prefiere no perder tiempo enamorándose, distrayéndose, sobre todo ilusionándose con cosas que no son reales y no tienen sentido.

Como el juramento del "Amor eterno"

Cosas como esas no existen, no en una relación amorosa, solo con la familia. El amor es estar con sus amigos, que nunca le fallarán ni le harán daño. Por eso es mejor no enamorarse y perder tiempo en tonterías.

-Entonces, tenemos que los subgéneros mayores son el cuento y la novela. Ahora, por favor pasen a la página 127 y lean el texto, les haré preguntas después.-dice Ukitake, el profesor de literatura. El pobre está enfermo pero no pierde la cálida sonrisa que a todos alegra, además, los trata como sus hijos. El profesor sale un momento, pues Kyoraku le llama.

Yumichika sonríe, esta clase definitivamente es su favorita, ya que adora leer.

-Psst, Yumichika- Escucha la voz de Rangiku, aleja su vista del texto y la mira-¿Realmente leerás todo eso?

-Claro que sí, tonta, el profesor hará preguntas- Y regresa su vista a la lectura.

-UGH, que aburrido- pasan unos cinco minutos, Rangiku espera a que Yumichika deje de leer, así que para entretenerse ella lee también. Yumichika sonríe.

-Maldito hijo de p—

-¡Rangiku!-

-¿Qué? Le hizo daño a este pobre niño indefenso y enamorado, deberían hacer una novela con esto-Matsumoto parece emocionada con el relato, trata sobre un niño que estaba enamorado de su prima, pero ella tenía novio y su novio lo ponía en vergüenza.

-Lo sé, pero lee en voz baja, molestas a los demás- demanda el de cabellos violetas.

El profesor Ukitake entra y vuelve a dar la clase, realizando preguntas sobre la lectura y conversando con los alumnos sobre libros que han leído. Yumichika no puede creer que a muchos no les agrade leer ni tocar un libro, si es algo tan maravilloso. Observó que el profesor acomodaba sus cosas para irse, ya que la clase pronto iba a terminar. Se levanta y se acerca a él.

-Profesor, ¿Quiere que le ayude a cargarlos?- dice señalando los libros que tiene en el escritorio. Ukitake le sonríe.

-Claro, muchas gracias por tu amabilidad Ayasegawa-kun- acepta el hombre de cabello blanco –Los llevaremos a la biblioteca.

Ambos caminan por los pasillos hasta llegar a donde está una enorme puerta café, que parecía antigua. Ukitake abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al de ojos lila.

-Wow- exclamó- ¡Es...es una biblioteca muy grande y bonita!-

-¿Te gusta leer Ayasegawa-kun?-

-Sí-contesta un una sonrisa y dejando los libros del profesor donde éste le había indicado- Me gusta mucho, sobre todo sobre drama, romance y horror-

-Es bueno saber eso, si gustas en tus horas libres puedes venir a leer un poco, después de todo también estoy encargado de este lugar- Yumichika hace una reverencia y le sonríe.

-muchas gracias profesor Ukitake, si necesita algo, no dude en pedírmelo- dice caminando hacia la puerta para retirarse, Ukitake asiente.

-Gracias Ayasegawa-kun-

-No necesita tantas formalidades, llámeme Yumichika. Nos vemos- se despide y sale sorprendido de aquel lugar, pues es muy grande y por lo que vio, los libros están clasificados, es como el paraíso.

Va caminando lentamente, pues no lleva prisa ya que la profesora de ética sigue grave. Mira los demás salones, las grandes ventanas y el cielo azul con pocas nubes. Cuando entra a su aula, divisa a Renji. Le está llamando.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta y puede ver que están ahí el tipo de gafas y el calvo. Renji lo abraza de la cintura y sonríe.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien, él es Iba Tetsuzaemon- dice presentando al de gafas- Y él, es Ikkaku Madarame- El tipo calvo y él se miran.

-soy Yumichika Ayasegawa, mucho gusto- dice estrechando sus manos con los ambos, luego escucha la voz de Madarame.

-El gusto es mío-

_Madarame Ikkaku _repite en su mente, pues siente que no debe olvidarlo. Están a punto de salir, sus compañeros van con el profesor de Física, Kensei a resolver sus dudas con las lecciones de hoy, él está sentado en su banca, conversando con Ichigo y Rangiku.

-Yo digo que vayamos a un Karaoke, estoy segura de que muchos de aquí cantan muy bien- die la chica voluptuosa, ya se han organizado para salir el viernes después de la escuela.

-No, yo creo que es mejor ir a comer algo como ayer, o ir al cine, hay muy buenas películas ahora- el chico de cabello anaranjado propone.

-¡Ja! Solo quieres evitar ir al karaoke, ¿verdad Kurosaki? ¡No tengas pena! Estoy segura de que tu voz es tan buena como tu personalidad- afirma Matsumoto. Yumichika solo ríe.

-No es por eso, mi voz es muy buena, verás que te ganaré en puntaje- reta Kurosaki. Gin tan sólo se burla de Rangiku, pues sabe que no le gusta que la reten.

-¡Bien! El viernes será en el karaoke, el que pierda, deberá llevar a comer al ganador-Ichigo acepta y Yumichika no puede creer que sea tan amigo de personas así. Mira a Renji, quien viene hacia él junto con Ikkaku.

-¿Hay planes para el fin de semana?- Pregunta el de cabello rojo. Gin se adelanta y le responde.

-Ichigo ha retado a Ran-chan en el karaoke, así que tendremos que ir a cantar y soportar voces- Yumichika asiente y le sonríe.

-¿Irás tú, Ayasegawa?- Pregunta Ikkaku, Yumichika se sorprende y parpadea un par de veces.

-Uh, bueno, sí, supongo que sí, si Renji quiere ir-Ambos voltean a ver al de cabeza de piña, él tan solo asiente y les asegura que estarán ahí.

Por alguna razón, Yumichika siente que sus nuevos compañeros van a ser los mejores, ya se ha llevado muy bien con medio salón, ha hecho una nueva mejor amiga, Nemu, y tiene más contacto con su compañero de conversaciones, Byakuya. Orihime se ha mostrado muy amable con él, Ishida le ayuda con algunas tareas, Sado por igual, e Ichigo ya se ha portado con mucha confianza con él.

Solo falta conocer a Ikkaku. No es que no le importe conocer al otro tipo…¿cómo es su nombre?, ah, Iba…Pero se le nota muy callado y como si no le importaran las demás personas, aunque después de todo es amigo de Madarame.

Ahora mismo van saliendo de la escuela, a su alrededor ve muchas parejas, grupos de amigos y uno que otro solitario, él va junto con Shinji, Hiyori, Renji, Ikkaku e Ichigo. Rukia, Orihime y Rangiku han ido a ver una tienda de ropa que queda casi al lado de la academia.

-La verdad no canto muy seguido- Escucha a Ichigo decirle a los demás –Pero cuando lo hago mis hermanas dicen que soy genial, de igual forma ensayaré para no perder contra Matsumoto, no quiero sorpresas ese día- Gin se burla de él, diciendo que tiene miedo de perder, por otro lado, Shinji les dice que Hiyori y Hinamori cantan como niñas chiquitas. Hiyori se quita el zapato y lo golpea varias veces. Siente que un brazo fuerte le rodea los hombros; es el brazo de Renji.

-He escuchado que cantas muy bien, Ayasegawa-Escucha la voz de Ikkaku, y en su interior se siente algo extraño, pero no sabe exactamente qué es.

-¿De verdad? ¿Quién te ha dicho tremenda mentira?-

-Renji- dice el calvo sonriendo, Abarai solo voltea a verlo como burlándose, pues sabe que a Yumichika no le gusta que presuman sus cualidades, como que canta muy bien –Sinceramente no creo que sea una mentira, pero ya veremos qué pasa el viernes- le dice con una sonrisa, Yumichika trata de no sonrojarse.

Solo le devuelve la sonrisa – Muchas gracias Madarame-san –

No sabe qué es exactamente lo que sintió, pero lo que es seguro, es que no esnada relacionado con amor o un sentimiento similar, eso sería muy tonto. Apenas lleva unas horas de conocer (por lo menos su nombre) al chico con el que ha chocado dos veces y con el que siempre conecta miradas sin querer.

Suspira levemente y recarga la cabeza en el brazo de Renji, que aún tiene a su alrededor.

Está seguro de que esa noche no dormirá por hacerse esa pregunta, ¿Por qué sintió esas cosquillas en el estómago?


	3. Capítulo tres

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, si no a **Tite Kubo**, todos los créditos van a él, yo solo hago esto por pura diversión.

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

Su llegada a la escuela no es como esperaba; Tomar los libros de la primera clase, dejar cosas sin importancia en su casillero adornado con fotos de Kujaku y una que otra flor deshidratada, subir las escaleras hacia su salón, saludar a todos con unos "Buenos días" , ver a Nemu y preguntarle sobre cómo le fue el día anterior, preguntarle a Rukia si hizo la tarea, sentarse y esperar a la profesora de matemáticas Unohana. No, nada de eso.

Cuando llega junto con sus amigos, cada uno a su casillero, lo que encuentra al abrirlo le sorprende. Hay una tarjeta de color verde, contiene una frase escrita con perfecta caligrafía y mucho orden, como si hubieran tenido mucho cuidado mientras la hacían.

_"__Tus ojos son como los pétalos de una orquídea que nunca se marchitará"_ y debajo de eso, la firma…el kanji que representa al dragón.

Voltea a todas partes y luego vuelve a leer una y otra vez la tarjeta, tratando de comprender y sobre todo, averiguar quién la envía. Hace memoria: llevan muy poco tiempo de haber entrado, cinco días exactamente, no ha tenido contacto con nadie más, solo sus amigos. ¿Algún acosador nuevo? Siempre le ha tocado tener acosadores…¿Hisagi? Yumichika bien sabía que Shuuhei se sentía atraído hacia él, pero ayer el peli-negro no había ido a la escuela…A no ser que Renji le estuviera jugando una broma, después de todo ellos se llevaban así.

-¿Ya tienes otro admirador?- La voz de Gin detrás suyo lo asusta. Ahora comprende por qué Matsumoto decía que parecía una serpiente deslizándose por todas partes…a menos que la rubia estuviera hablando de cómo era Ichimaru en la cama. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar eso.

-Supongo que sí- le responde y le da la tarjeta para que la lea. Ichimaru pone el rostro pensativo.

-Pues, eligió un muy buen pensamiento ¿sabes? Además a ti te gusta que alaben tu belleza-dice colocando su mano en la cabeza del chico.

-Eso no lo dudo, pero me pregunto quién lo habrá enviado…- Gin lo calma, diciéndole que puede ser un admirador solamente, ambos suben las escaleras hacia su salón, se dan cuenta de que hay muy pocos compañeros ahí, por lo que deducen aún es temprano.

Se sienta en su banca y escucha la plática de Shinji con Rukia y Orihime sobre cortes de cabello, cosa que le interesa, pero ahora tiene algo más importante en qué pensar. Observa a Renji hablar con Ikkaku, con Ichigo y con Shinji, parece que se han vuelto muy buenos amigos. Su mirada choca con la de Ikkaku. Ambos se sonríen.

De nuevo esa sensación.

Divisa a una persona entrando por la puerta, se trata de Nemu, así que se levanta y corre a saludarla, preguntándole cómo le fue el día anterior y si había terminado la tarea.

-¿Entonces eso fue lo que te encontraste?- Pregunta la peli-negra, observando la tarjeta que Yumichika tenía en su casillero. Le ha contado de la historia, Nemu le responde lo mismo que Gin.

-No sé quién lo haya mandado pero se empeñó mucho en la letra, lo cual me alegra-

-Sería lindo tener un admirador, dicen que te mandan regalos y cosas lindas para enamorarte- Nemu le sonríe- Debes ser muy popular, Yumichika-kun-

-Bueno, yo no consideraría así…he tenido muchos acosadores, pero ninguno me ha mandado algo así- dice con un tono triste, que no pasa desapercibido por Kurotsuchi- Además, yo no me enamoro, va en contra de mis principios y de lo que soy…el amor no es para mí.

-¿Y qué pasaría si se da la oportunidad de que te enamores?-

-Lo rechazaré, sé que no vale la pena amar a alguien- Suspira y se despide de Nemu para ir a su lugar, pues Unohana ya ha llegado a dar clases.

Ella quiere mucho a Yumichika, eso nadie lo duda, fue el primero en hablarle el primer día de clases y no creer que está tan loca como su padre, al igual que Rangiku y Rukia, pero sinceramente, cree que Yumichika debe darse una oportunidad… lo extraño es que no le ha contado el "por qué" de que no quiera enamorarse.

Lo deja pasar por ahora, ya después le preguntará.

Rangiku observa desde su lugar que Yumichika está mirando una tarjeta verde, ahora se la come la curiosidad.

-¿Qué es eso Yumichika?-Pregunta, el aludido la voltea a ver como asustado.

-N-no es nada-le responde y trata de guardar la tarjeta, la rubia es tan rápida que la toma.

-"tus ojos son como los pétalos de una orquídea que nunca se marchitará" …aaaawww-Dice con un leve sonrojo -¿Quién te la dio?

-No lo sé- responde el chico de mirada violácea –Solo tiene el kanji del dragón al final, como una firma- la chica observa más detalladamente, la caligrafía es perfecta, parece que se han tomado el tiempo necesario para hacerle eso a Yumi, que considerado el tipo...o la tipa.

-¿Eso significa que tienes un admirador?- Yumichika desvía la mirada.

-Supongo…-

-Oooww que lindo- dice, y finalmente le da la tarjeta al chico para que la guarde.

Ella también piensa que Yumichika debe darse una _nueva_ oportunidad.

* * *

La clase de literatura acaba de terminar, mientras algunos siguen copiando la tarea que Ukitake les ha encargado, Ulquiorra conversa con Yumichika y Byakuya.

-Sinceramente, creo que Rangiku le pateará el trasero a Kurosaki esta tarde en el karaoke- comenta Ulquiorra, Byakuya sonríe como rara vez lo hace.

-Anoche aposté con Rukia, ella a favor de Kurosaki Ichigo y yo a favor de Matsumoto- Yumichika no puede creer que Byakuya apueste, ya que eso lo encuentra como una bajeza.

-¿cuánto apostaron?-pregunta Ayasegawa, Ulquiorra también se interesa.

-Solamente 5 yenes, pero me dijo que debía cantar yo también, aunque Ichigo perdiera-

-Eso es de ley, Byakuya- dice el de cabellos violeta- se supone que todos iremos a cantar…incluso yo, por más que no quiera-

-¿También te obligó Rukia?-

Yumichika se apena y desvía la mirada- Sí…- Ulquiorra solo puede burlarse internamente de ellos, pues sabe que si se ríe ahora, probablemente obtendrá algunos insultos o pequeños golpes.

-Aunque, me molesta que tan solo en cinco días, Rukia le haya tomado cariño a este chico- Yumichika no dice nada, pues sabe que a Rukia por lo menos le atrae el tipo de cabellos de zanahoria, conoce esa mirada llena de ilusión por parte de ella y de él por igual, pero prefiere guardarse sus comentarios. No quiere presenciar el asesinato de Ichigo.

-Yumichika-kun- lo llama el profesor-¿Podrías ayudarme con mis cosas y los demás libros? Me acaban de llamar de urgencia en la dirección- Ukitake sonríe algo avergonzado

-Claro profesor- se levanta y organiza los libros para llevárselos, nota que están pesados, por lo que tendrá que ir y regresar de la biblioteca un par de veces más.

-Yo te ayudaré con eso- escucha la voz de Madarame detrás de él. Yumichika sonríe y agradece.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, digo…espero no haberte quitado tiempo-Yumichika tiene una leve sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos en el calvo. Yumichika es quien lleva en maletín del profesor Juushiro en el brazo y unos libros en otro, Madarame trae los libros más pesados.

-No es nada, no iba a dejar que te llevaras todo tú solo- El de cabello púrpura se sonroja levemente y desvía la mirada a los ventanales, el cielo está despejado y bastante lindo- ¿Irás hoy a donde acordaron?-

-Uh..umm... sí, bueno, no me gusta cantar frente a los demás, yo, bueno…me da algo de vergüenza- admite con una leve risita nerviosa-

-No debes sentirte nervioso, todos cantaremos esta noche, bueno, por lo menos eso me obligará a hacer Ichigo- Yumichika no puede evitar sonreír y pensar que tal vez Rukia y el chico se pusieron de acuerdo para amenazar a sus amigos- No te preocupes, no serás es único que pase vergüenza-

Cuando se dan cuenta, ya están casi frente a frente con la puerta enorme que representa la entrada de la biblioteca. Yumichika se sorprende al ver que Ikkaku sostiene los libros pesados con un brazo y con el otro abre la puerta, dejándolo pasar primero como todo el caballero que _no sabía_ que es. Le sorprende su amabilidad pero por otro lado, los músculos del muchacho calvo.

-Gracias- dice con una sonrisa mientras entra, seguido de Madarame.

-No es nada- responde, ambos ponen los libros y el maletín en el escritorio y aprovechan para descansar un poco, pues el camino fue un poco largo, sobre todo las escaleras que tuvieron que bajar y los pasillos que han recorrido. Ayasegawa se acerca a uno de los estantes, observando los libros de literatura antigua. Pasa varios estantes mientras acaricia algunos libros y lee los títulos.

-¿Te gusta mucho leer?-Escucha la voz de su acompañante y sonríe.

-Me gusta mucho, me hace olvidarme de cosas a mi alrededor, a la vez me hace recordar cosas viejas o tristes, pero lo disfruto-

-Eso es genial- dice Ikkaku mirándolo a los ojos.

Y una vez más, esa sensación.

-Yo no soy muy fanático de la lectura, soy un desastre y me desespero- Dice acercándose a los estantes, imitando a Yumichika y leyendo algunos títulos de libros viejos y empolvados- ¿Tienes algún género favorito, o lees lo que te interese?-

Yumichika sigue viendo algunos otros libros, pasando sus dedos sobre el polvo. El polvo es realmente feo, le da alergias y siempre aparece por más que uno limpie, no le agrada, pero ahora mismo no le da importancia.

-Normalmente, lo que me interese, pero… he estado leyendo más romance y horror que otra cosa, lo cual es ridículo, ya que no me enamoro y soy algo asustadizo- Voltea a ver a Ikkaku y pone atención en las pequeñas pupilas que posee- Te diré un secreto…

-Puedes soltarlo, soy una tumba- Yumichika ríe por las palabras que Ikkaku acaba de seleccionar para decirle.

-La verdad, me gustan mucho los mangas de horror, no solo los libros-

-Eso es fantástico- concuerda Ikkaku- sabes, yo igual he leído algunos de horror, siempre los he considerado más interesantes que otros.

-Eres el primero que me dice eso-Yumichika siente alegría y emoción, pero no lo demuestra- Mi favorito es "Tomie" de Junji—

—Ito, es el maestro del horror en el manga- Ikkaku finaliza el nombre del que resultó ser una especie de ídolo de parte de ambos- Mi favorito es Black Paradox- Ambos se miran y se sonríen. Ikkaku no puede ser más feliz, ha encontrado a alguien que disfrute de las obras del mismo mangaka que le encanta, pues normalmente a las personas comunes les repugna.

-Ah! Yumichika-kun, Madarame-kun, muchas gracias por ayudarme con eso- Dice Ukitake, entrando seguido del profesor Kyoraku.

-Es un placer como siempre-dice Yumichika-L-lamentamos seguir aquí, ya nos íbamos-

-No se preocupen, Yumichika-kun, como te dije puedes venir cuando quieras, igual tú Madarame-kun-

-Muchas gracias-responden ambos al unísono, provocando que se rieran un poco por el acto. Ambos se despiden de los profesores y salen de la biblioteca, ahora caminan más lento, pues ya no hay prisas para llevar ni cargar nada a otro lugar. El ambiente es extraño, como el de la primera cita, o el caminar con el chico que te gusta…pero no, este no es el caso.

-Uh…¿Y qué otras cosas te gustan aparte de leer?- Por alguna extraña razón, es la primera vez que a Yumichika no le molesta que le preguntan cosas personales, al contrario, le agrada que sea Ikkaku quien lo pregunte.

-Me gusta escribir, escuchar música, mirarme al espejo…-apunta la mirada a Ikkaku sin voltear ni un poco la cabeza, el chico alza las cejas y sonríe de lado.

-Vanidoso ¿eh?- Yumichika le sonríe de manera pícara.

-Suelen llamarme así-

-Entonces, ¿Qué música te gusta?-

-Pues…-Yumichika parece decidir si decirle o no a Ikkaku, pues se ha quedado pensando unos segudos- Me gustan las canciones románticas, calmadas…pop Coreano y- Se acerca a Ikkaku, y con voz baja le dice- Escucho Thrash y Heavy metal.

Ikkaku se tensa ante eso- Ese es otro de mis secretos-agrega Yumichika, para volver a la distancia de antes. Madarame sonríe.

-Vaya, solo conoces mi nombre y ya me dices tus secretos-ríe un poco-lo mejor es que concordamos hasta en gustos musicales-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Madarame-san- Ambos entran sonriendo al salón de clases, el profesor de Aizen de biología aún no llegan así que no tienen problema. Se despiden con un leve "hasta después" y cada uno va a sentarse a su lugar.

Las mariposas que siente Yumichika por fin se calmaron.

* * *

Ahora mismo van en camino al Karaoke que habían acordado, muchos están nerviosos, otros emocionados, pero a fin de cuentas todos esperan divertirse. Yumichika va junto a Hiyori lejos de los demás, pues están hablando en privado sobre lo que pasará en unos minutos.

-Oh, vamos Hiyori, te he escuchado cantar y lo haces muy bonito- dice Yumichika con una sonrisa, la rubia solo baja la mirada.

-Pero, Shinji dice que canto como niña chiquita, ¡Y tú sabes que odio que me digan que parezco una!-

-Lo sé- responde tratando de calmarla- pero sabes bien que Shinji lo hace por molestarte, siempre se han llevado así desde que los conozco, además no debes darle importancia, Hirako es así de inmaduro-

-Sí, es..es solo que- Ayasegawa tiene que parpadear un par de veces porque cree que está viendo algo que no existe, incluso se toca la frente para asegurarse de que no tiene fiebre porque cree que está alucinando. Hiyori está sonrojada, por primera vez en toda su vida. La rubia por fin termina su frase- es solo que la opinión de Shinji sí me importa, más que la de los demás.

Ahora lo entiende todo, pero no dirá nada.

-Sabes, yo no creo que Shinji lo diga en serio ni lo sienta así, si fuera ese el caso ¿crees que vendría esta noche acompañarnos?- Hiyori lo mira y puede notar un leve toque de esperanza en sus brillantes ojos.

-El también cantará, por eso viene con todos nosotros-

-Pero tú y yo sabemos que no puede cantar solo, siempre lo hace contigo- Hiyori desvía la mirada y se queda callada- ¡Sabes que digo la verdad!

-Sí, sí, como sea, anda camina y no digas una palabra- La rubia lo toma del brazo y juntos se acercan a Rukia y Matsumoto. Yumichika tan solo ríe ante las actitudes de su amiga tsundere, le alegra mucho que la chica haya aceptado sus sentimientos hacia el "calvito", como suele llamar al rubio. Ella no le ha dicho nada aún, pero por el sonrojo y la importancia que le da a las palabras de Hirako, está seguro que a ella le gusta, lo sabe, porque la ha sentido.

-¿Ya sabes qué canción cantarás?-Le pregunta la linda Orihime, él niega con la cabeza.

-Aún no, pero cantar solo no me gustaría- Nemu le sonríe y le da la razón.

-Yo nunca he ido a un karaoke en mi vida, así que, bueno… les ruego me ayuden con eso-dice la chica sonrojada, Rangiku la mira sorprendida ¿de verdad nunca ha ido a ninguno? Definitivamente la sacará de su casa sin que Mayuri la vea y la llevará a recorrer el mundo, si no la pobre chica vivirá amargada toda su vida y ser amargado es feo, como diría Yumichika.

-Oh querida, no te preocupes, te ayudaremos. Es más, ya que tu padre te deje salir, y aunque no te deje, nosotros te sacaremos de tu casa, te prometo llevarte a los mejores bares y clubes de Karakura, verás que—

—¡Rangiku! Claro que no, primer su padre debe darle permiso de salir, además, ni Rukia ni yo permitiremos que la hagas una borracha, loca y pervertida como tú-la Kuchiki menor asiente, pues concuerda con Yumichika, suficiente tienen con la rubia voluptuosa haciendo escándalos por todos lados. Rangiku hace pucheros.

-Ugh, primero no dejan que saque a Momo y ahora tampoco a Nemu, ¡Que buenos amigos son!-

-¡somos buenos amigos porque queremos protegerlas!- Ambos chicos de ojos violetas gritan mientras abrazan a Nemu que solo ríe con nervios junto a Orihime. Hinamori va por otro lado, conversando con Kira y Hitsugaya, que al parecer solo le tiene confianza a ella y comienza a tenerle más a Rangiku, sorprendentemente. Gin va hablando con Ikkaku y Renji, Ichigo con Hisagi, Sado y Uryuu y Hirako con Byakuya y Ulquiorra. Ahora que se da cuenta, el amigo de Ikkaku no está.

De repente recuerda algo, la tarjeta, y se sigue preguntando quién la envío. Parece que es alguien que lo conoce bien, ya que se empeñó en hacer la letra bonita, y decir que sus ojos eran hermosos como una orquídea…o algo así ¿no?... el punto era, que le había dicho cosas bonitas. Solo tiene que esperar unos cuantos días más, si le siguen llegando cosas a su casillero, seguro es un admirador muy enamorado.- ¿Pero quién será?

-¿Quién será qué cosa? ¿El que te mandó la tarjeta?- Pregunta Nemu, y Yumichika se regaña mentalmente por decirlo en voz alta inconscientemente. Rukia lo mira sorprendida.

-¿Te mandaron una tarjeta?-

-Sí, al parecer Yumichika tiene un nuevo admirador~-Dice Rangiku, dándole golpecitos a Yumichika con su codo-Lo que no sabe es quién la manda-

-¿No habrá sido Hisagi?-dice Rukia, pues sabe que Shuuhei desde antes gustaba del chico.

-Eso pensé al principio, pero no estoy seguro…no se parece en nada a su letra- Dice Yumichika, sacando la tarjeta del bolsillo de su pantalón. Él y sus amigas miran el papelito y se alegran por Yumi , incluso Hiyori ya le hace burlas, cosa que a él le molesta, primero, que se alegren por él y que crean que alguien tiene una oportunidad, y que ese alguien trate de conquistarlo con cosas bonitas y crea que le dará oportunidad, pero no.

Él no se enamora y nunca lo hará, así de simple.

* * *

En este momento, él está sentado entre Ulquiorra y Shinji, observa cómo Ichigo y Rangiku se pelean por ver quién será mejor cantando esta tarde, Hinamori se ha hecho una gran amiga de Kira por lo que se ve y Nemu está animando a Orihime a cantar.

-Yo opino que el primero en cantar sea Ulquiorra- Propone Renji, Yumi supone que lo hace para salvarse de ser el primero, pero no lo logrará, oh no, él le tiene preparada una pequeña trampa.

Ulquiorra voltea a verlo y sin objeciones pide el micrófono.

Yumichika decide que él será quien les recomiende qué canciones cantar, o por lo menos, los obligará a cantar la que él decida. Se acerca a Ulquiorra y le susurra una canción al oído, él tan sólo asiente.

**_-Senaka no kage ga nobi kiri sono aima ni nigeru ,hagare ochita hana ni mo kidzukazu ni tobou-_**

El oji-violeta sonríe, pues todos sus compañeros están sorprendidos por la gran voz que tiene el chico. Le alegra ver eso, y espera que su voz esté bien para poder cantar hermoso, pues no quiere darle una mala impresión a Ikkaku.

Bueno, a él sobre todo porque no lo conoce muy bien…

**-****_yume nara sameta dakedo bokura wa ,mada nani mo shite, inai~ susume_****!-**

Cuando Ulquiorra terminó la canción, Orihime le aplaudió y lo felicitó, cosa que el peli-negro agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Esos dos se verían muy bien juntos-dice Matsumoto al oído de Yumichika y él sin dudarlo le da la razón. Ulquiorra le pasa el micrófono a Momo y ella sonríe nerviosa.

-¿Q-qué? M-me toca a…¿mi?-

-Si gustas-

Yumichika le sonríe y le dice que cante "Sakura Biyori", pues la chica participó una vez con esa canción en la secundaria, era la única que se sabía de memoria sin tartamudear o vomitar el escenario. Hinamori se levanta y tropieza un poco, se posiciona frente a la mesa donde están todos sentados y espera que comience la canción que Yumichika ha escogido para ella.

**_-Juuroku de kimi to ai… Hyakunen no koi wo shita ne, Hirahira to maiochiru Sakura no hanabira no shita de-_**

Rukia y Kira la animan desde sus lugares y Yumi no puede evitar pensar lo que todos los años ha pasado por su cabeza, "Momo canta como Hatsune Miku", ugh, él no soporta a Miku, pero la voz de Hinamori es realmente tierna y dulce.

**_-Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori" Kaze ni yurete maimodoru, Marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni, Miageta saki wa momo-iro no sora…-_**

Su voz se vuelve más potente en los coros, pues ha tomado confianza con sus nuevos compañeros. Rukia grita un "¡así se hace, Hinamori!" y Hisagi la sigue.

Cuando Momo termina, Hisagi se pone a cantar "Thank You", Yumichika trata de no hacer un gesto de molestia por pura educación, pues todos saben que esa canción forma parte de sus favoritas. Toshiro se niega a cantar, Kira toma su lugar e interpreta "Mask", le siguen Sado con "Tane wo maku hibi" y Orihime con "Change".

Llega el momento de que Rukia cante…y Yumichika decide que Ichigo debe acompañarla, seguramente harían un dueto fantástico, observa la cara de póker de Byakuya, pero no le importa.

-¿conoces la canción llamada "Glow"?- le pregunta a Ichigo, quien se ve nervioso, pues de pronto olvida hasta su nombre. Ikkaku le sonríe a Yumichika como adivinando su plan.

-¿A-ah? Creo, digo, quiero decir ¡Sí! ¿creo?.. ah, sí…Sí, la conozco- Yumichika no puede evitar reír un poco entre dientes, pues el chico se ve más pálido que nunca.

-No te pongas nervioso, Ichigo, harás un buen trabajo- Dice Ikkaku tratando de animarlo, Rukia se ve tranquila, pues ya ha cantado múltiples veces con sus amigos, y solía estar en clase de canto con Yumi en la secundaria.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, la canción comienza, Rukia le desea buena suerte y sonríe, y tal parece que Ichigo se ha calmado.

**_Rukia: hi ma ichibio _**

**_Ichigo: hi ga moetara _**

**_Rukia: sora ni tokete _**

**_Ichigo: asa ga kuru _**

**_Rukia: nemuri kara _**

**_Ichigo: koe wo agete _**

**_Rukia: mebuite yuku _**

**_Ichigo & Rukia:: sekai_**~

Yumichika puede leer los labios de Ikkaku, que le dicen "buen trabajo", él solo sonríe y se sonroja levemente, después, todos se dedican a ver el lindo performance de ambos chicos. Rangiku está grabando con su celular, bajo las protestas de Gin, diciendo que es patético.

**_Ichigo & Rukia: daiteta kanashimi wo ikisaki wa _**

**_Rukia: kaze _**

**_Ichigo: sora _**

**_Rukia: hoshi _**

**_Ichigo: ame _**

**_Ichigo & Rukia: tatoeba kakenukete susundemo _**

**_Rukia: kaze _**

**_Ichigo: ima _**

**_Rukia: sono _**

**_Ichigo & Rukia: hoho ni_**

Es ahí, cuando todos quedan encantados, pues ambos se dan la mano y se cantan mirándose a los ojos. Tal vez lo hicieron inconscientemente, nadie nunca iba a saberlo de todos modos. Lo único que hace Byakuya es cerrar los ojos con molestia, Renji mira a Yumichika con algo de odio y él solo le regala un guiño.

Ya verá lo que tiene preparado.

**_Rukia: deaete yokatta to sono omoi tada tada _**

**_Ichigo & Rukia: yuuhi no mane no you ni netsu wo obi _**

**_Rukia: yoru _**

**_Ichigo: mada _**

**_Ichigo & Rukia: hoshi no you ni _**

**_Ichigo & Rukia: ameagari _**

**_Rukia: tada _**

**_Ichigo: tada _**

**_Ichigo e Rukia: kaga~yaku…_**

Ichigo aún tiene tomada la mano de Rukia mientras le sonríe, Rukia corresponde la sonrisa, luego se dan cuenta que terminaron la canción.

-Chicos…-dice Hinamori, ambos voltean- Ya pueden bajar del escenario-

Ambos musitan un "oh" y se sueltan apenados, felicitándose mutuamente por haber cantado tan bien, Orihime le dice a Rukia que su voz es impresionante y ella solo se sonroja y agradece ante la mirada alegre del de cabello naranja.

-Bien, supongo que es turno de Renji- dice Ikkaku, sorprendentemente adivinando el plan de Yumichika.

-¿Y yo por qué?- dice Renji muy a la defensiva, Yumichika lo calma.

-Vamos Ren… hazlo por mí- Renji no tiene más remedio y acepta, pues nadie se resiste a los encantos de Yumi ¿cierto? –Pero Byakuya debe cantar contigo- _mierda…_

Byakuya no se hace del rogar y accede, colocándose al frente y prendiendo uno de los micrófonos, Renji hace lo mismo y le da una mirada cómplice/asesina a Yumichika, él solo sonríe victorioso a Ikkaku.

-Esta canción la elegiré yo, con amor para Yumichika que nos ha ayudado a todos con las canciones del día de hoy- el chico se sonroja mientras todos le aplauden y agradecen, algo que no se esperaba. Renji le susurra a Byakuya en el oído y él asiente.

**_-aisaretai demo aisou to shinai, sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte, boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowa—_**

**_— _****_kutatte kizutsuitatte suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da…-_** Cuando ambos comienzan a cantar Ikkaku observa el rostro de Yumichika. Un brillo especial en sus ojos, la mano en el pecho y una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que le hace sentirse de igual manera, así que sonríe y mira a Renji cantar con Byakuya.

**_-sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai, tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru—_**

**_—_****_aisaretai demo aisou to shinai, sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte, boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte… suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da… kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo, suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da!-_**

A Yumichika no le cabe tanta felicidad, pues no se esperaba que la voz de su mejor amigo y compañero de vida sonara tan hermosa junto con la del chico más serio que pudo conocer, uno que formaba parte de sus más grandes amigos. Le hacía muy feliz un detalle así, sobre todo porque esa canción era su favorita en todo el mundo, y eso sólo Renji lo sabía.

**_-sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou, tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru… aisaretai demo aisou to shinai, sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte, boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte,suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da, sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru, sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa…-_**

Se acaba la canción y todos aplauden, Yumichika sonríe y los abraza, susurrando un "gracias".

-Bien-dice Matsumoto levantándose de su lugar- ¡Es el turno de Yumichika para cantar!-

-P-pero—

—Pero nada- interrumpe Rukia y le sonríe- Vámos Yumichika, tienes una voz hermosa, ¿no te gustaría que nuestros amigos nuevos la escucharan?- Yumichika está a punto de contestarle pero ella vuelve a interrumpir- no contestes eso, lo harás y ya.

-¡Ikkaku te ayudará!- Dice Renji empujando un poco al calvo hacia donde está Yumichika.

-Hey, ¡yo no sé cantar!-

-No me interesa, cantarás con Yumichika de todos modos- De pronto se encontraba junto al otro chico, en el escenario y escuchando los ánimos que les daban Rukia, Renji, Rangiku y Ulquiorra.

-¿Qué tal si no nos sabemos las mismas canciones?- Dice Ikkaku, tratando de sacarlos a ambos de ese aprieto, aunque Yumichika hubiera sido obligado por Rukia de todos modos.

-Ugh, no seas tan aguafiestas Madarame, estoy seguro de que se saben esta canción- Renji coloca "play" y ambos se sorprenden al reconocer la canción. Comienzan a cantar un poco nerviosos, sobre todo por saber la reacción uno del otro.

**_-biru no machi orishikuru ame ga midare ta onpu mitai ochiru—_**

**_— _****_asufaruto sui tamari no naka utsuruyureru omoi…_**

**_ima 'sayonara' to kimi wa itta no? togire ta ame no oto—_**

**_—_****_shinjirare nai?_**

**_-shinji taku nai?_** **_— _****_kikoe ne furi shi ta yo!_**

**_"_****_aishite aisare ta no wa zenbu yume na no? ichi nin shibai na no? _**

**_kie te ku akai sono kasa hana no yō ni kono mune saiteru noni"_**

Por un momento dejan de cantar y se miran, se sonríen y sienten el flash de la cámara de Hinamori, el cual les aturde un poco. Después del riff, Yumichika comienza a cantar.

**_—_****_Aishite…aisare ta no wa…zenbu yume na no? Ichi nin shibai na no?_**

Ikkaku lo mira y sigue.

**_—_****_Kie te ku…akai sono kasa hana no yō ni kono mune saiteru noni…_**

Y sorprendentemente, sus voces se juntan en perfecta sincronía, provocando escalofríos.

**_"_****_Ah isso deai o keshi te kioku o keshi te ame yo tsuyoku fure _**

**_subete o arainagashi te nemutte mo tonari ni kimi ga iru yo~"_**

Ambos dejan que la canción termine mientras se relajan. Ha pasado todo el "sufrimiento"…y fue muy emocionante. Ambos están mirándose, algo cansados por forzar un poco su voz y por los nervios que les causaba momentos antes.

Los dos se sonríen.

-¡Eso fue impresionante Yumichika!-

-Ikkaku, ¡Tu voz es genial!-

-Ustedes dos hacen un gran dúo-

-¡Deberían estar en clase de canto avanzado!-

-No Rangiku, no te acompañaré al bar-

Escucharon los comentarios de todos sus amigos mientras bajaban del escenario. El ambiente fue perfecto, seguramente serían buenos amigos ¿no?

Cada uno fue a sentarse a su lugar, Hiyori se levantó y decidió cantar, obligando a Shinji a acompañarla.

Ambos interpretan perfectamente "Orange", mientras Yumichika canta en voz baja la canción con una sonrisa y emoción en sus ojos. Renji se siente muy feliz, hacía mucho que no veía esa expresión en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Por último, obligan a cantar a Nemu, el siempre caballeroso Ishida la acompaña y juntos cantan "Hey Jude". Ambos tienen una voz muy buena, sobre todo juntos.

Después Rangiku y Gin cantan "Fuyu no Hanabi", Ichigo aprovecha para elegir una buena canción y poder "patearle el trasero y de paso los pechos falsos" a Rangiku. ¡Ja! ..si supiera que son totalmente reales se asustaría.

Ya verá que ganará la apuesta, ya verá…

* * *

-De verdad me esforcé, di todo lo que pude ¡Y resulta esto!- Rukia solo puede darle palmaditas a Ichigo en la espalda, ella tampoco se esperaba un resultado así.

-Te dije que eligieras una canción que quedara con tu voz- le dice Ishida mientras se ajusta los anteojos.

-¡Perdí ante una chica!-

-¿Estás diciendo que las chicas no somos fuertes ni talentosas, Kurosaki?- Rukia dice con algo de molestia y una cara de ofendida.

, ¡No me refiero a eso, enana!-

-¿A quién diablos llamas enana, fresa?-

-¡¿FRESA?!-

Yumichika sonríe ante la pelea de Ichigo y Rukia, Hiyori se mata de la risa y Byakuya de la vergüenza que le está haciendo pasar su hermana.

De pronto, escucha _su_ voz, y siente "esa cosa extraña" en el estómago.

-Hey- dice Ikkaku mientras se coloca a su lado, sonríe, haciendo que sus ojos se vuelvan más rasgados-Tu voz es, muy..hum.. muy buena-

Yumichika sonríe de lado, pues Ikkaku ha desviado la mirada ante el cumplido.

-Muchas gracias, tu voz es muy buena también, deberías cantar más seguido-

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, tú igual-Yumichika ríe levemente. Renji se aproxima a ellos y le da unas palmaditas en los hombros al calvo.

-Todo un cantante ¿eh, Madarame? Vaya talento que tienes, deberías cantar con Yumichi más seguido- Los tres ríen, el peli-rojo ahora mira a Yumi- ¿Nos vamos? Ya es algo tarde, tal vez Zabimaru ya se devoró a Kujaku y tú estás aquí haciendo amigos-

Yumi golpea su hombro con fuerza-Cállate, te mataré si Zabi se come a mi bebé-

-¡Era una broma! Oye, mide tu fuerza- Ikkaku solo ríe, este chico, Yumichika, es muy agradable y le cae muy bien. No es lo que creía y eso le alegra.

-Bueno, vámonos entonces-Renji pone uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Yumichika- Nos vemos, Madarame-san- dice con una sonrisa- Fue un gusto cantar contigo.

-Nos vemos Ayasegawa-responde- Y, espero que volvamos a salir algún día-

-Claro, cuando gustes, nos vemos después- dice, Renji se despide de igual forma y juntos se van caminando al lado de Shinji y Ulquiorra. Ikkaku e Ichigo se van juntos, pues resultan ser vecinos.

-Gran día ¿no?- dice Renji, abrazando fuerte al chico de ojos de orquídea.

-Sí, definitivamente- dice finalmente para darle un último vistazo a la tarjeta de su admirador y guardarla en su bolsillo de nuevo.

* * *

Hola: de verdad una disculpa por tardarme, muchas gracias por leer esto y dejar reviews. Las adoro.

Les dejo los links de las canciones:

Hinamori: watch?v=V5Hj_nRVqIQ **_(Sakura Biyori-Mai Hoshimura)_**

Hisagi: watch?v=BvYuf4r-8xk _**(Thank you-Home made kazoku)**_

Kira: watch?v=O01t2YNkmVo _**(Mask-Aqua Timez)**_

Chad: watch?v=e7eH-zzTwXA _**(Tane Wo Maku Hibi- Kousuke Atari)**_

Orihime: watch?v=gtmjE7yJGic _**(Change-Miwa)**_

Ichigo/Rukia: watch?v=pR2RZa8yXeM _**(Glow- Fumiko Orikasa/Masakazu Morita)**_

Renji/Byakuya: watch?v=ed_foVaealE **_(Sen no yoru wo koete- Renji & Byakuya verse) original de Aqua Timez_**

Ikkaku/Yumichika: watch?v=jNgHjZxRhHI _**(P**_**_lease rain ～赤い花 _****_-Jun Fukuyama (Yumichika)/Nobuyuki Hiyama (Ikkaku))_**

Shinji/Hiyori: watch?v=GRmjFT81wLc **_(Orange- Starrk/Lilynette verse) original de Lil'B_**

Ishida/Nemu: watch?v=eDdI7GhZSQA _**(Hey Jude- The Beatles)**_

Gin/Rangiku: watch?v=WKBHs33TBlI **_(Fuyu no hanabi- Gin Ichimaru/ Rangiku Matsumoto)_**

**ACLARACIONES:**

Ishida y Nemu cantaron una canción en inglés porque Ishida quería algo diferente a los demás.

La canción de Chad es un cover que hizo Shinji, pero no sabía que ponerle a Sado..so...

La canción IkkaYumi la interpretan los seiyuus de estos personajes, no tiene que ver con Bleach.

Las canciones que cantaron Rangiku e Ichigo en su "batalla" son **Hanabi** de **Ikimono Gakari** (Matsumoto) y **Orange Range- Asterisk **(Kurosaki). No lo puse porque no quería hacer más tedioso el fic.

Eso es todo c:


End file.
